1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to wheelchairs which are equipped with adjustable legs and is particularly related to a device for use in conjunction with such wheelchairs in order to elevate and lower the legs to any desired position.
2. The Prior Art
Wheelchairs of the type provided with adjustable legs have proven to be of great aid to invalids during their period of confinement. So far as it is known, however, commonly available wheelchairs are usually equipped with leg-adjusting mechanisms or assemblies which are integral parts of the wheelchair and which are difficult or inconvenient to operate. Moreover, the provision of such mechanisms or assemblies as integral parts of such wheelchairs complicates the manufacture and increases the cost of the wheelchairs.